


Blame the Fairydust

by theficfairy



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficfairy/pseuds/theficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles previously posted in various asks around tumblr. Un-betaed. Nothing underage, all these drabbles are set years after the events in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hum

Five long years since King Stefan died, and Aurora had declined Philip's proposal, as she had every suitor since. Her advisors fretted, but Maleficent chose, as with most things, to not comment unless directly asked, and merely hummed what may have been approval at the news of each rejection. The very same hum was her reply at their betrothal, when Aurora confessed the reason was their endearments of sweetest, fairest, had ever failed to stir even near the thrill of a softly murmured 'beastie'


	2. Wings

The ways of the common folk do not apply to the creatures of the Moors, and fairies do no not easily linger in man-made structures, both truer for her fairy than most. For days on end she may look to the skies above the Moors, hoping for the silhouette of strong, unfaltering wings returning the fairy to her queen. The queen who would love nothing more than spending her days in the forest, her nights sheltered in trees, those same wings fending off the chill, safer than any castle could make her.


	3. Taking flight

"Hold on now, Beastie," As if she needed to be told. Maleficent had not easily warmed to the idea of taking her into the skies, and Aurora had only prevailed after recruiting Diaval to her cause. Together they had eventually worn her down until she'd agreed to carry her a short flight. Over the years, the flights have turned longer and countless. And soaring through the skies, breaking through the cloud cover was where she'd first returned true love's kiss, lips pressed gently to a pale throat.


	4. Persistence

Maleficent has had cause to learn that ravens and humans make the most unfortunate of pairs if united to an end, especially if that end is doing things fairies disprove of. Her longings are quite enough to distract her from her tasks, without the help of a hopelessly romantic bird and a young woman whom she has had the unfortunate habit of rarely denying any thing in her power to give. Like touching her wings, coming for a flight, or a kiss in a tree when beasties should already be fast asleep.


	5. Oh, arent we aging well

Fairies grow very old, much older than common folk or ravens do. Diaval saw towards the end of his perhaps a reason why Maleficent had forever resisted their clever ploys, silently exasperated at the Queen's refusing to humor any suitor. In his final hours it was of great comfort to have both his mistress and the queen by his side, Maleficent seemingly barely aged a day from when he first saw her, the queen now in her prime, still gazing at her fairy as if she hung the stars each night.


	6. Wisdom (part 1)

Supposedly, fairies are wise. Diaval has had enough claws-on experience to doubt that very much. It occurs to him that wise creatures first see the obvious things, and then delve deeper than ravens and learn the truths beneath. Yet here is the truest of love, and the wisest being in the land is busying herself with the care of things which do not need caring, willfully ignoring that the girl she cursed and saved is no longer a child, but the consort she was forever meant to grow up to become.


	7. Wisdom (part 2)

He can't say anything; she'll only turn him into a dog or tiger for his trouble. What he can do is accidentally entice a young queen stay out in the rain too long, and since report to this wisest of beings that the true love she absolutely doesn't have is ill; bedridden, in fact. Can even try and fail to keep up with her break-neck speed to the castle, to find her kneeling by the bed, gently admonishing "to not frighten her so, beastie", and a kiss upon her brow that will only soothe this time.


	8. Wisdom (part 3)

Despite his clever ploy, once the Queen was again well Maleficent continued to keep her distance, tasking him with making sure the Queen show more caution in a downpour. Yet Aurora grew bolder, calling her fairy for no reason other than wishing her company on walks, leaving her castle for the Moors more often than perhaps she should. Stating that a queen should know her subjects, bidding her fairy’s assistance in her task in travelling the length and width of the magical land.


	9. Wisdom (part 4)

In the queen’s twentieth year she had stopped calling her godmother, and Maleficent had taken to straying to the far reaches of the Moors, developing a knack for returning when Aurora could not get away from the intricacies of running a country. She would send messages for the fairy, and if it was urgent she would come, and she would be the same as she had always been. It was a miserable time for the young monarch, her loyal subjects trying futilely to cheer her up.


	10. Careful

Aurora did not need to be told to be careful when touching Maleficent’s wings. No one’s allowed to touch them apart from her, and her touch was gentle yet firm as she stroked their length slowly, so very aware of the hitched breath when her fingers finally came to where the feathers ended and smooth skin began. She did not remove her hands, kneading gently until the fairy sagged forward a little and her persistent working of the tense muscles was awarded with soft noises of appreciation.


End file.
